


Welcoming Party

by sinnershellplace



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Violet, SERIOUSLY JUST DONT READ THE TAGS ARE A WARNING, Strap-Ons, Switch Webby, Top Lena De Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnershellplace/pseuds/sinnershellplace
Summary: I'm not going to try to make this serious but in short, since there's barely any good smutty fics about the trio here or on any other website and I don't want to deal with interacting with the few people who did do smutty fics on their old works, I decided to do my own because screw it!Edit: fixed some mistakes and added things, not much of a rewrite





	Welcoming Party

**Author's Note:**

> ASMR Violet Sabrewing has the time of her life

it was quiet and still in the McDuck manner, the triplets and their uncles were going on an overnight adventure, Duckworth was using his vacation days,all was silent spare for one room in the hall, where Webby silently thanked the heavens for the alignment of events as she nibbled and kissed violets neck from behind while the curly-haired girl sat on her lap, both of them naked

She ran her hands up and down Violet's' body, focusing on her only. It was her introduction to the group, and they made sure it was done right. In front, Lena focused on prepping violet, leaving a trail of bite marks and whispered sweet nothings as she prepared her holes for later

"were going to make a mess out of you vi" the pink-haired teen whispered, she stopped to admire hers and Webby's work on violet, even with just teasing and a few messages around her butt and vagina, she was already panting and had sweat beads all over her small body

Violet only whimpered, she wanted more, she needed more, she felt her core burning against her body, she felt a great desire to get something inside her, to feel Lena and webby in her she needed them to be in her deep. To pound against her and leave her a mess. She flared up at the thoughts, but her body ached for them 

 

The teen reinforced her lustful thoughts with a strong passionate kiss, holding her head with both hands as both of them laid down fully on the mattress, webby got out of the way to watch the sight 

Lena straddled Violet, who was unable to do nothing else but dig her nails in Lena's back, Lena didn't mind, went back to her previous moaning self. It's like Lena knew every single of her sweet spots, her weaknesses, everything. Violet hoped this would be a frequent activity as her back arched off the sheets, her head pushing against the pillows 

soon enough both of them ran out of breath, they separated their beaks and stared at each other before Lena signaled webby, who was almost on edge as violet as she watched the intense make out, to get something out of her drawer. Webby nodded back and reached for the stand beside the bed, taking out something in the hidden compartment 

When webby came back and handed the strap to Lena, she already had hers in place prior, she went behind violet

violet shifted to see how exactly big the things were when Lena got it adjusted she turned back to nod at webby.violet gulped, she was ready, she seen enough in her textbooks, hoped that helped her.in front of her was an at least 8 inch dildo,aligned directly into her hole. She looked behind her to see webby positioning her in a way where Lena and she would be in a missionary below her while webby fucked her from behind

Her body tensed as they approached, her sweat dripping and mixing with pre-cum, the anticipation killing her. God, couldn't they understand she needs this? 

before she could get a word out, she felt a huge wave of pain, that will hurt her tomorrow, and then sweet bliss as she had not one but two of holes filled, she could collapse right here and let them fuck her like feral animals 

she looked down at Lena, who was still adjusting, she noticed violet staring and smirked, violet felt it wouldn't take long for her to give out, then suddenly with no warning from both her friends, girlfriends? Lena lived with her, sure, and they considered themselves almost like sisters, but this felt so right. Especially with Webby 

simultaneously, webby and Lena would push in and out of her at unthinkable speeds, holding her so she wouldn't fall down. she couldn't even think straight or think, she was concentrated on the glorious sensation she felt between the two girls, violet was a loud moaning mess at this point, with liquids already spilling between her warm legs

She could feel the dildos hit her sweet spot every time, she moaned their names without shame into the empty manner, her caverns being filled as she rode them out, chasing away her climax. She wanted to feel like this forever, two of her favorite people in the world pounding and thrusting into her, their dildos reaching places she couldn't with her own fingers.

To make matters better,or worse for her legs tomorrow,Lena started teasing her two little nipples, kissing them licking them just having a field day on her body, and webby, who she never considered the kinky type, traced her finger where the liquids where spilling, and licked it where she could see it. Just when violet thought her body couldn't get any hotter

Webby repeated the previous scene, using her own spit as well to stretch Violet further, making it easier to shove the Dildo, almost take it all out, and shoving it in again 

at that point, she didn't know if it was web by doing that or the fact she's been holding it in for so long, or maybe Lena, who kept hitting her sweet spot, with no mercy, she let out a piercing scream. webby got startled and looked outside, with the scream she heard she was sure violet could be heard from outside the masion.no passersby, she sighed and looked back

 

violet was a squirter AND had a lot of the gooey, white clear liquid inside her little body. she could barely pull herself up and needed Lena's assistance. she panted out,

 

"I'm not going to be able to...walk tomorrow"

Lena gave her a chuckle, "be lucky you always wear a turtle neck", and kissed her forehead preening violet, she was a mess just like Lena promised. webby joined in and messaged her as well. violet felt her muscles relax slowly, the hummingbird hummed as she played down the bed, dragging webby and Lena with her

"Thanks for letting me join your group"

"no problem" webby and Lena answered in unison

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment/Give kudos! A lot of motivation comes from feedback I get on my stuff,comment if you want to see more or want to request something!


End file.
